When I wake
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: Rukia is in a coma for five years in Konogakure.What happens when she wakes up?How did she get in a coma?Why does Konogakure resent her just as much as Naruto? NinjasxSamurai NarutoxBleach cover. RukiHistu in beginning chaps RukiNaru in Sasuke Arc!
1. So Familiar

**Rangiku Pov**

I ran up to the hospital again thinking 'Another long uneventful day.' Don't get me wrong I love working in the hospital. Seeing all the faces of the sick being cured,babies born,and lives saved. Every Thursday it was her turn to help deliver babies,but not today since Tousen was out she had to take his shift in checking on the uncooperative patients. There was no action in that department,no excitement of saving or bringing in a new life. All there was to do to the patients was bathe,wash and brush hair,and dress them. Oh and she had to give them their shots for their nutritious,but that was all the action she was getting. Oh and she had to hear that BEEP BEEP BEEP! Every 5 seconds it drives her crazy!She can barley even handle this shift on Tuesday which is her turn,but now she had to do it a second time in a week!Oh no no no she was going to be in a bad mood.

While she was thinking about this she found herself already inside the hospital. She walked over to the desk to check in. "Hey,how's it going Rangiku-chan,let's say you and me go have a quickie in the break roo" but Gin was cut off when she punched him right in his nose and said "Cut the crap Gin,I am here to clock in." While holding hi bleeding nosed closed Gin clocked her in and said in a nasally tone"Sheesh you act like it's Tuesday." She gave him a creepy look and said "Oh,but it is." He backed into the corner as she glowered down the hall to the girls changing room.

* * *

><p>When she was there she opened her locker she got her gray nurse outfit and hat that she wears on Tuesday's. "Ugh,I hate this outfit it is just to...PLAIN! I know I'll wear my pink shawl and stilettos to lighten it up!" With that she dressed in it and added her highlight pink stilettos. She looked in the long mirror at her self and whistled "Umm Hmmm! when I do it I do it!"She said to herself as she turned and she got her list and read "40 PATIENTS!" 'This is really not my day.' She thought and with that she started with her first patient.<p>

* * *

><p>When Rangiku looked at her list she saw the last person she needed to check up on. "Hmm Patient 40,division 13,room 131,Rukia Kuchuki." she said to herself while walking to the division. 'Isn't that the patient that has been under a coma ever since she was 8?It would be a miracle if she woke up out of a coma after 5 years,but I have never had a coma patient wake up on my time.' She thought dejectedly as she was outside of the room. 'Here we go.' When she opened the door she saw there was already someone there. "Oh,Hello,I am sorry to interrupt your visit but I have to bathe her,wash her hair,and you know the works." I said in a cheery tone while walking over to the bed and checking her IV. I also checked her monitor.<p>

"Oh,it's no problem at all,go ahead and do your thing I'll watch." He said and she gave him a weird look he looked at her weird then he got it and blushed like a tomato as he stuttered out "Not her getting bathed!Just you washing her hair and all that." She laughed at him and gave him a once over. He had long red hair up in a ponytail,a white muscle shirt and ripped baggy jeans,with white shoes,he had red eyes that made her wonder if he had contacts on or if they were his natural color like his hair. "Hey kid,how old are you,and is that your real color hair and eyes?"She asked while getting the stuff to wash Rukia's hair. A vein pooped out of his head and he glared at her and shouted "OF COURSE THIS IS MY REAL HAIR AND EYE COLOR!WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU SOME BIKER?" She looked at him with a clueless face and said "Well,yeah." He face planted and sulked.

She giggled as she got the water bucket she filled it up and she went over to Rukia and got her long raven black hair that was piled up on the floor and started to wash it. After five minutes of silence the only sound was scrubbing she decided to ask "So if your not some biker what are you."

There was silence and when she thought he wasn't going to answer he did "I.. I used to be a samurai." Her eyes widened as she said "Well ain't that odd,i use to be a samurai too,no joke but I got tired of all the bloodshed so I became a medical ninja." "Really two of my teammates left to pursue the very same thing." He could see from the corner of her eye him looking her up and down.

She said with a faint blush "Like what you see?" He blushed and fell out of his chair as he said "N-n-nooo it's not like t-that! You just look like a childhood friend of mine." She nodded as she did a hand sign and pulled the water out of Rukia's hair.

With the water came all the soap and dirt. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed he got back in his seat and shivered as he said "You know ninja's always used to freak me out,and they still do,with how they can manipulate and control the five elements."

She just ignored the comment and went over to the sink and let go of the went back over to Rukia and pulled her hair behind her ears." Your a good medical nin to know that she liked her hair behind her ear, amazing,you really take your job seriously. I mean getting to know the patient, I mean how did you find out? Does her monitor act a little different when it's in her face?" Renji asked with a raised eyebrow. "Actually no. I just knew someone who hated it when their hair was in their face." She said,Renji shrugged and let it was still thinking about what he said about the elements and ninjas. She remembered a friend that always used to say that. "Say what's your name?" She asked bluntly. He looked at her strangely and said "Renji Aburai."

Her eyes widened as she gripped the sink. _'Now it all makes since,how I feel like I know Rukia.'_

_**Flashback**_

_A seven year old Rangiku was training with an five year old Rukia while an eight year old Renji watched with Rukia's Nii-san Byakuya._

_They circled each other for a second but like always Rangiku struck first. She ran at her fast while holding her sword off to her right side. "Ahhhh"She gave off her battle cry as she sliced upward across her body. Rukia just stood their barley holding her the blade. When her sword was going to slice her that's when Rukia took charge. Rangiku didn't even see it coming. There was a **shing** you hear when someone blocks your sword with theirs and the next thing she knew she was knocked off her feet kicked into the air by her stomach which knocked the air out of her and then slammed down on the cold hard grassy,Sakura covered floor which knocked some more air out of her, also she could have sworn she heard a **crack** when she fell to the floor. "Uhhh" I groaned as I rolled over on my left arm that's when an intensifying pain shot through it 'that would explain the crack I heard' I thought and as quick as I could in my state I rolled back over onto my back. _

_"R-Rawngikuw-neechan I'm s-sowwy." Said little Rukia as she knelt down over me and cried,her tears falling onto my face as she held onto my now dirty blue kimono. "No worries Imotoo,I'm alright." I said. She shook her head. "Rukia." A deep commanding voice said and Rukia stiffened trying to stop crying but the tears kept coming. Renji got up and ran over laughing. I glared at him and said "What's so funny Renji!" He kept laughing while saying "It's not funny it's hilarious!Your always getting your as" I glared at him and he knew I hated it when he cussed around Rukia,and when he did there was hell to pay. He sighed and said "Butt kicked by Rukia and she is two years younger than you!"When he finished he was rolling on the floor cracking up._

_I was fuming by this time and I kicked him right in his head that just happened to be where my feet were and where he was laughing and rolling around. "Aghhhh! What the hel *glare* heck was that for!"Renji yelled. I pushed myself up with my good arm and Rukia's help and stuck my tongue out at him. "Ranwngikuw I will heal it so stay still." Rukia said as she hovered her hands above my arm and they started to glow a light green thet flickered on and off. "Wow!You actually did it,good job Imotoo." I said giving her a pat on the head she payed no mind to it as she screwed her face up with concentration and determination._

_I looked over at Renji. He was staring at Rukia with worry. "'What's up with you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know I hate ninja's,they just freak me out with how they can manipulate the five elements." Renji said with a shudder._

_Rukia stiffened up and her shoulders got tense. I glared at Renji and said "You know Rukia would never use those powers on us and just cause we samurai choose not to be ninja's and not to use jutsu doesn't mean we can't have the first samurai ever to want to do it not do it on our behalf." Renji looked down ashamed and back at Rukia as he said blushing "Sorry Rukia-chan,even though I won't change my views on ninja's I won't think anything bad of you. Actually I have wanted to tell you something for sometime now." _

_My eyes widened. I knew what he was talking about and it hurt my heart clenched as Rukia looked up from her work with a questioning face as she said "What is it Renji?"Renji took a deep gulp,his face was as red as his hair,and he was sweating bullets he bowed his head and my heart cracked more as he started to speak "R-Rukia I really like no wait ever since we met I have lo"but thankfully he was cut off by a bright orange blur that kicked him in the face. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I have liked Renji ever since I was put on a three man samurai squad with him, most of the girls in our age group like Renji there is even a fan club but I never joined because I was to shy to let him know I was chasing after him._

_The painful thing is that he is in love with my little Imotoo,and she is so clueless!He is very obvious with his attempts to get her heart and his feelings for her are very obvious also. But there is an obstacle for Renji. That obstacle is a certain orange haired six year old who is also after her heart and is very obviously in love with Rukia also,even though he doesn't know it or knows it and is denying it._

_The Orange blur sat down on Renji's stomach and said "Hey Rukia!" Rukia beamed,she was a little to young to notice but she was in love with the orange haired idiot. "Ichigo!" She said as she punched him in the face. Ichigo fell on the floor and rolled holding his nose as he got up he yelled what was that for. Rukia crossed her arms and simply said "You were 50 seconds late." _

_I couldn't help but to laugh and by the snickering on the floor I guessed Renji recovered over the kick and his failure to tell his feelings. Ichigo held up a fist "What do you mean?I was only 50 seconds late and who cares!" Again Rukia punched him,and in the same place,we started laughing harder. He fell to the floor again holding his noise and rolling while Rukia replied "I care! Nii-sama say's a samurai__ is suppose__ to be the The early bird and the early bird always catches the worm and samurai are never late. Your being the worm Ichigo." She said in a matter a fact tone while wagging her finger. Ichigo got up again holding his bloody nose "Shut up midget."He said with a smirk. It was silent we all knew that name was forbidden to Rukia but Ichigo always used it for her when she so called 'Annoyed' him._

_Watching Rukia fight was spectacular. She did a spinning kick to Ichigo's head,when he went flying to the left she met him there and landed two punches in his stomach,while he was still airborne she jumped into the air and landed downwards kick to his head. This all happened in about 5 seconds. Rukia wiped imaginary dirt off her hands as she said "That'll teach you to mess with me!... Strawberry."_

_Ichigo didn't reply,my guess was that he was unconscious,I mean who wouldn't be after that beating? Rukia payed no mind to him as she screamed "Hey Gin-senpai." She elbowed me. I looked up to see Gin walking straight towards me. I looked at her from my position cradling my now healed arm giving her a fake smile._

_"Hello Rukia-chan!" Gin said giving her a pat on the head. He looked at me up and down and said "Hello Ran-chan,how about we go on that dat" I cut him off with my fist in his mouth. "Hello Gin." I said glumly.'Only if Renji would say things like that to me.' I thought sighing. Gin Ichimaru was our other three man teammate. Me,Renji and him were squad 6. "You never change my beautiful Ran-Chan!" Gin yelled and spouted some other nonsense about loving me and having children and what not but I looked elsewhere where Rukia was healing a now conscious Ichigo while talking and laughing with him and Renji. I sighed dreamily "What a lovely love Square...with Rukia being the point of it all..."_

_When I was about to feel depressed I heard a smooth calm collective voice say "Sorry I'm late I had important business to attend to." That voice belonged to none other than six year old Toshiro Histugaya,last team member of Rukia's and Ichigo's team squad 8. He was wearing a light blue kimono like me but it was plain while mine had purple flowers,he also had some watermelon on his cheek. I snickered and said "Oh really looks to me like you have been eating watermelon with your secret girlfriend." I pulled off the watermelon crumb and ate it._

_He blushed and said while glaring at me and eyes darting to see if Rukia overheard. ' Let me change that love square to a love diamond!' I thought exasperated as he said on an annoyed tone"She is not my girlfriend,we are just friends." When I was about to retort Byakuya coughed. He got everyone's attention as he said "I wanted to let you all know that squad 8 is going on a training trip with their master Shunsui Kyraku." There was silence until Renji asked curiously "When and for how long?" Byakuya started at everyone in the eyes and said "They leave today and they will be gone for 13 maybe fifteen years." After taking that all in everyone began to protest mostly asking why them. Byakuya held up a hand which silenced us as he said "Well this trip isn't actually for squad 8 but for Rukia." Everyone looked at Rukia with a raised eyebrow. She just looked down ashamed. "I will not tell you why but let you know she has to and there things are already packed they will leave in twenty minutes. _

_My mouthed dropped twenty minutes to say goodbye to squad 8,my Imotoo,close friend,and a little brother. I was also concerned mostly for Rukia all the villagers give her dirty looks and say things about her behind her back. What is it going to be like when she is not in the village?Probably worse. With that he told us to train while we waited._

_Xxx_

_"I'll miss you.!" I cried for the 100th time in five minutes. Me and Rukia were holding onto each other tear and snot covered__**. **__"Ugh!Come on Rukia we have been here saying goodbye for 15 minutes let's go." Ichigo yelled impatiently and Toshiro grunted in agreement. We both reluctantly let go of each other. She hugged Renji and Gin once and bowing to Byakuya who nodded to her and gave her a little pat on the head,which surprised us all. She ran over to her team and master who was in a ridiculous pink kimono beaming,and they started walking away. When she made it she slapped Ichigo up side the head. " What was that for." Ichigo said as he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "For rushing me and this is for questioning me." She said as she smacked him in the head again. Toshiro snickered and she slapped him in the head to saying "You to Shiro! I heard you grunt you impatient little old man!" A vein popped out of Toshiro's head and he yelled at Rukia "It's Toshiro-Sempai to you!" I couldn't hear the rest but I knew the two were still arguing._

_Before they were out of sight all three of them turned around and waved goodbye again. We all but Byakuya waved. Rukia put her hands to her mouth and yelled"Rangikuw,You better get him before I come back I didn't leave him all for nothing!Use those bosom's!" She yelled. I blushed beet red.'How did she know'? I thought squishing my double c cup boobs together as I yelled back "I-I will! See ya!" She waved once more and ran off into the distance to catch up with her team._

_"What did she mean?"Renji asked while scratching the back of his head with his eyebrow raised. "Nothing!You'll find out in a few years." I said and shrugged as I went to train with Gin.'I can do this with Rukia's encouragement I will have him in a few years." I thought walking over to my team._

Xxx

"Renji it's me Rangiku!"I screamed.

Xxx

**Rangiku and Renji are not old when Rukia turned 8 she got in a coma. I will do the math for all you lazy people!Also in my story Tsunade let's children 15 and up work in the hospital if they take a test. Now To stop the confusion with how old they are here:**

Renji-16

Rangiku-15

Ichigo-14

Toshiro-14

Rukia-12-turns thirteen in December

Gin-16

Naruto-13

Sasuke-13

Sakura-13

Shikamaru-13

Lot's of work I got confused myself like 20 times!Don't judge me you lazy people try doing that any volunteers... no then no complaining jk jk!The rest of the Rookie nine are 13 also! Hoped I stopped the confusion early! See ya!Oh and please review I did this story while I was sick! Got boogies all on my monitor lol jk!See ya.


	2. My Secret!

**Here's another chapter coming your way!**

**Xxx**

_Last chapter:__"Renji it's me Rangiku!"I screamed._

I ran up to a baffled Renji and jumped on him,making the chair he was sitting on break under our weight.

"Ahhh!" we screamed as we fell on the floor. "Ow." I said as I opened my eyes rubbing my bum. I looked down at Renji and blushed, our faces were so close to each other and I was straddling his waist. Renji groaned from under me and opened his eyes. We stared at each other for a second as a blush rose to his face. We jumped apart from each other,backs facing each other.

There was a pregnant silence,no one wanting to break it the only noise was the monitors beeping. Renji broke the silence with a cough as he said "Um...so you became a shinobi?" I turned around facing his back and I started laughing. I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and tears were coming out of my eyes. Renji turned to face me with a glare yelling "What's so funny?" I laughed a bit more taking a few breaths to calm myself down.

I started fanning my self with my hand saying "Come on Renji you know me better than that! Just because I know one justu,by the way which I am required to know, doesn't mean I went all shinobi and using the elements and all that whoopee fun stuff! I'm no better than you,I hate shinobi to the pit of my heart." "I really...missed you." He said with a small smile. I blushed and smiled a small smile while twirling my hair with my finger. Renji then got a solemn look in his eyes as he said sadly "If...if you didn't want to be a shinobi...why did you leave?" My smiling face fell as I looked around the room. My eyes snapped back to Renji ,I started crawling over to him slowly,eyes still locked on his.

Renji started to crawl backwards away from me blushing "W-What are you doing Rangik" He was cut off as he hit the wall bumping his head. When I was close enough to his face that our noses touched I slid my face over his cheek to his ear. My lips touched his ear as I whispered very lowly "Renji I was assigned a mission." Renji looked at me in the corner of his eye with a confused look whispering back "What does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed 'Still as dense as he was back then,and I thought he matured some what a let down.' I whispered lowly and slowly like I would to a child"Renji we are being watched right now by about ten ANBU, I can't tell you the specifics,I barley even know them from being here so long but my mission was to come here and take Rukia back to our village Soul Society. The mission details were I had to stay undercover I could use my first name but I had to change my last,I also had to act like I didn't know you when I saw you and like I didn't know Rukia everyday. This village has a seal on me and can read my thoughts,they still don't trust me, I have to concentrate like I am now to keep my thoughts blocked from them. I don't know for what reason but this mission was ranked as an A class mission,but if there was a higher rank it would be put as that."

Renji's eyes widened as he whispered back "Why did they send you of all people!No offense but they could have sent someone more capable and with experience with these things to get the mission done faster." I nodded my head whispering back "Yeah I know I asked the same question too but they said they had to send me,no if ands or buts. Since I was so worried I would screw my first undercover A class mission up they sent me with back up."

Renji eyes widened with acknowledgment "Gin." I nodded. Renji's eyes then got the confused tint they got when ever he couldn't figure something out. "What is it?" I whispered putting my hand on his chest.

He shook his head whispering "What I don't get is why do all this? They wouldn't do all this for just anyone, and they just want her back and not her team? It just doesn't make sense! Something just doesn't seem right." I nodded opening my mouth to say something but being cut off by this crazy beeping noise. "What is that?" Asked Renji not whispering anymore.

I got up and walked over to the bed Rukia was laying in and looked at her monitor. My eyes widened as I gasped,her heart rate was off the charts. "Oh my god...t-this is impossible." I said breathless. "Don't just stand there help her!" Renji screamed at me. I snapped out of my shock "I-I-I-I-I h-her heart i-it's beating 20 times faster than a normal human! By now it should have exploded! I c-c-can't d-do anything!" I screamed tears falling out of my eyes.

All of a sudden it all stopped. The beeping went to a nothing but a stretched beep that kept playing. She was dead.

I heard something big hit the floor hard. I looked next to me with big eyes and tears running down my face,Renji was on his knees hands in his hair,his eyes were wide tears at the edges,he kept repeating "She's dead,she's dead,she's dead" He then let out a mournful scream letting the tears fall as he slumped over himself.

I let the tears run like a faucet out of my eyes, I felt like I was going to faint,everything was spinning,I put my hand on the bed to steady myself.

I looked down at Rukia she looked peaceful. I let out a sob I was holding in as I thought painfully.'Mission failed.'

Just as I thought that I felt a blast of spiritual power. I stumbled a little under the pressure and looked over at Renji.

He had his spirit energy whipping around him and pounding at everyone around us in waves. "Rangiku!" I turned around and saw Gin stumble through the door. "What happened!" He yelled over the roaring spirit energy. I said in a scratchy voice "R-Rukia she's d-dead,Renji's lost it,and...and I am useless!"

I looked over back at Renji and noticed he gathered most of his spirit energy at his hands and hovered them over Rukia's chest.

Me and Gin's eyes widened as we shouted "Renji no!That is too much power you will destroy her body!" But it was like he didn't hear us as he put his hands on her chest and pumped his spirit energy into her like defibrillators. ( you know the machine that has two things and they rub them together than they put it on your chest and shock you) Her chest jumped into the air making the monitor beep but then keep it's stretching beeping.

He did it once. BEEP... BEEEEEEP. Then twice. BEEP...BEEEEEEP. He had tears in his eyes and I knew this would be the final time he tried. one more time. His spiritual pressure died out as he just stared at her,waiting for something anything.

Just when all hope was going to be given up I heard the sound I would now love instead of hate BEEP...BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I screamed for joy falling to the floor in Gin's waiting arms now crying joyful tears with him. Renji was laughing and crying holding his head in his hands.

All noise stopped when a voice no one has heard for five years spoke in a scratchy,not used in awhile voice say "R-Renji?"

**Xxx**

I let out a shaky breath as Rukia sat up for the first time in five years. She looked at me with her violet eyes and studied me with a bright smile. "Gin-sempai and Rangiku-neechan,don't you two look cute together,I knew you would be dating by the time I saw you two again!" She said brightly and in a teasing tone.

I slowly smiled and before I could say anything I was thrown face first into a wall arms twisted behind my back in a tight grip. "You are under arrest." I tried to struggle but I resorted to talking instead when a kunai was placed at my throat. I looked around and saw two ANBU on me a struggling Renji and Gin I saw four ANBU on a weak but still kicking Rukia. "Is there really a need to put that many ANBU to restrain one girl,matter a fact a girl who just woke up from a coma!" I yelled. The ANBU who held me on the wall lifted me from it and then slammed my face back into it creating cracks in the wall.

"Leave her alone!" Screamed Gin as he tried to get over to me but was punched in the gut. I spit out blood smirking at the ANBU "Oh so your a tough guy huh?"

This time the second ANBU guarding me punched me in my face causing me to wince and spit up more blood.

"Okay if you guys don't stop hitting me in the face I will come find you after all this and I will kill you. Now tell me who gave you the order to arrest us." I said darkly with a glare.

For a second they didn't answer but then the ANBU with a fox mask that was holding my arms said "The Hokage." When I was about to ask more questions I felt a chop at the back of my neck and everything blacked out.

**Xxx**

**Rukia's Pov**

I awoke in darkness. I tried to move around but I noticed I was restrained in a chair my hands tied behind me.

I looked in front of me and said "Turn the light on I already know you're there...Sarutobi." I heard chuckling as the lamp on the small metal table turned on giving a dim light and before me was the third and current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and Ibuki the best interrogator in Konogakure .

He smiled and said "Awe still the same I see." I smiled and said "It's nice to see you too. Now would you please untie me and tell me what's going on?"

He motioned with a finger and an ANBU appeared behind me and untied me. "Thank you." I said politely as I rubbed my red wrists.

"Ibuki." the Hokage said and Ibuki nodded looking at me with an unemotional face. "I am going to interrogate you and your friends. We want you to explain what happened the three years before you went into a coma. Start from finish. Look at these pictures." Ibuki said with a deep voice as he handed me three pictures.

I looked at the pictures and gasped covering my mouth. In the first picture there was a huge crater in Konoha's great wall snow all over the damage,the second picture showed half of Konoha in a huge crater snow covering it,the third showed thousands of lifeless bodies of children,adults,teenagers,and old folk frozen and cut and hacked to pieces.

I felt a huge painful pang in my head. I grasped at my head screaming at the top of my lungs. The Hokage moved to help me but I put my hand up stopping him. After the pain slowly subsided I said "I-I can't remember. I feel like I should know what happened here but I don't."

Ibuki and the Hokage looked at each other then back at me. The Hokage said with grim face "This day topped the day the nine-tailed fox attacked. We call it the day of the ten-tailed fox goddess's dance. Do you know why I am telling you this?"

I grabbed my head my eyes bulging out of my skull tears falling down my face. "I-It's because I-I am the t-ten-tailed white fox."

**Xxx**

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! What do you think will happen next? Tell me in a wonderful Review!**

**You know you want to hit the review button! Go on just do it,it's right there! **


	3. Before Coma Year 1

**Chapter 3-justu!**

**Xxx**

_**What happened in the last chapter:"I am going to interrogate you and your friends. We want you to explain what happened the three years before you went into a coma. Start from finish. Look at these pictures." Ibuki said with a deep voice as he handed me three pictures.**_

_**I looked at the pictures and gasped covering my mouth. In the first picture there was a huge crater in Konoha's great wall snow all over the damage,the second picture showed half of Konoha in a huge crater snow covering it and it looked like it was snowing all over Konoha which is impossible,the third showed thousands of lifeless bodies of children,adults,teenagers,and old folk frozen and cut and hacked to pieces thrown all over the snow turning it bloody and burying the bodies with the continued snow falling from the sky.**_

_**I felt a huge painful pang in my head. I grasped at my head screaming at the top of my lungs. The Hokage moved to help me but I put my hand up stopping him. After the pain slowly subsided I said "I-I can't remember. I feel like I should know what happened here but I don't."**_

_**Ibuki and the Hokage looked at each other then back at me. The Hokage said with grim face "This day topped the day the nine-tailed fox attacked. We call it the day of the ten-tailed fox goddess's dance. Do you know why I am telling you this?"**_

_**I grabbed my head my eyes bulging out of my skull tears falling down my face. "I-It's because I-I am the t-ten-tailed white fox."**_

**Xxx**

**Rukia's Pov**

"Yes Rukia...sealed inside you is the most powerfullest demon,no being to walk the Earth. This is why your here. I need to know what happened in those three years that led up to you rampaging Konoha in your demonic state." The Hokage said in an all business tone.

"I...I only have snippets of things I can remember..." I said hesitantly. The Hokage nodded reassuringly "That's alright that's why Ibuki is here, anything you can tell us would be fine. Take over Ibuki." The Hokage said the last part while taking a seat next to Ibuki. Ibuki stared at me with a cold unemotional face and held out his hand. "Put your hand in mine,it's procedure for me to do this so I can tell if you lie or not." She hesitate putting her hand in his. She looked up to his unemotional face and saw in his eyes that she could trust him. He made her more confirmed when he said softly "I won't hurt you. You can trust me." She slowly put her shaking hand in his warm rough one. "Begin." Ibuki said while he closed his eyes. I gasped as my hand started to tingle."W-well the first year we traveled to the Water and Earth countries were I had to train day and night with barley any rest."

_Flashback_

"_GET UP KUCHUKI!" I laid on my right side on the ground a bloody mess. By the feel of it I had broken 3 ribs and maybe my left arm and wrist, My right eye was swollen closed and my nose shattered,bleeding profusely. I wheezed as a reply. I watched on as Ichigo stood up from his sitting position yelling fiercely "Can't you see she can't even move anymore! You worked her so hard she doesn't even know which way is right or left! Just let her rest for a few days!"_

_He laughed a dark laugh. "Rest? All right I'll let her rest since she is worthless. Tch...and she calls herself a Kuchuki." The pink haired little girl that sat next to Ichigo named Yachiru Kusajishi __laughed and said cheerfully "Kenny is having fun!" Ichigo turned and glared at her. _

_I looked at Toshiro who sat relaxed next to __Kyōraku-Sensie._ _H__is eyes were closed and he had his hands on his knees. "Get up Rukia." He said calmly. My eye that was not swollen shut widened._

_Ichigo turned fast on Toshiro "What the hell are you talking about look at" "Shut up." Toshiro cut him off calmly and coldly. "Rukia don't let him talk down to you like that. Get. Up. If you don't you will disgrace your family name,and your brother." Toshiro continued. 'He's right.'She thought as she started to stir. "If you don't get up you will disappoint your team. Kyōraku-Sensie,Ichigo." 'He is right. I don't want to disappoint them!"He continued as she rolled on to her stomach._

"_And especially me."'Yes!I especially don't want to ever disappoint him,I don't want him to think of me as a failure too!' That's when she pushed herself up onto her knees and then after some more effort onto her wobbly legs and feet,clutching her right side,blood and tears dripping down her face. Blood oozing out of the wounds in her stomach and chest._

"_Huff Huff I Huff Huff am ready Huff Huff to continue Huff Huff Huff Zaraki-Sensie. Huff Huff Huff."_

_Zaraki smiled and laughed a hearty laugh "Hahaha! I love your spirit kid! Bring it!" "Rukia you don't have to do it!" Ichigo screamed worriedly as Rukia slowly got back into her fighting pose. Standing straight head on with her sword on her left side. Her blood dripping down her own sharp,silver blade. _

"_One more time kid!" Kempachi laughed crazily licking his lips as he let loose his crazy,wild,blood thirsty spiritual pressure. "GO KENNY!" Yachiru giggled over the roaring sound of his spiritual pressure. It whipped around him in yellow waves. Weighing down heavily on all of us except Kyoraku-Sensei"I'll only let out half...not even half to even give you a little chance!Now open your sword! Call it's name!" He shouted. But Rukia gave no response that she was listening._

_Her long hair that was down to her waist in spiky waves started to lift around her as if there was no gravity holding it down. Her sword started to glow pure white. The temperature in the area dropped making frost appear around Rukia and spread all over the ground,trees,rock,you name it."What's going on!" Ichigo yelled._

_I smirked,that was the only thing you could see since my bangs were casting a shadow over my eyes. "Ah. I see now. Don't worry Ichigo. Everything is all right." Ichigo looked at me like I was crazy and screamed "Rukia what do you mean!" My smirk grew larger and I replied "Just watch..." She lifted her word in front of her and spun it it slowly in a circle as she said "Dance...__**Sode no Shirayuki!**__"_

"_Everybody get down!" Kyoraku-Sensei screamed as he brought all the kids in and behind him and brought out 1 of his two sword to block just as a blizzard of snow blasted out in the area coming from where Rukia stood._

_When it subsided everyone looked to see it snowing and Rukia standing all bloodied and in her scraps of clothes. Her sword had transformed into a pure white color that looked spectacular and just like snow. It had a white elongated tail that seemed to just float,it was held by shiny silver buckles that looked like triangular snowflakes crafted all the way up to her white hilt._

"_Let's go." Rukia said as she disappeared and the reappeared in front of an unscratched Zaraki. Everyone's eyes except Rukia's widened when she brought her sword down onto his chest and sliced it all the way down to his stomach in one quick motion._

_Blood sprayed all over her face and clothes. Zaraki stood their. His surprise long gone. Now he had a big wide smile on. "Hahaha! That's how you do it kid! Your the fist person out of thousands to ever pierce me and slice me open!But,you don't just stop their...you go for the kill!" Rukia's eyes widened as Kempachi lifted his sword and brought it down and across her body._

_Everyone except Kempachi and Yachiru who both had huge smile on watched in horror. Rukia stood their for a second sword still held in her slicing motion,when blood spurted out of her new and old wounds and she fell._

_'I failed.' She thought as she almost hit the ground someones warm arms came around her._

_She opened her eyes to slits and saw beautiful worried turquoise and amber brown eyes looking down at her._

"_I-I failed you all. I-m..I'm sorry Toshiro." She cried leaning into him. "No. No. Rukia you did not fail. You got him. And you are the youngest person to ever open your swords second form." Ichigo said with a small smile while stroking my dirty,grimy hair. I smiled a little as blackness came the edges of my vision. Just as I blacked out I heard Toshiro's calm collected voice that held a little worry in it say "You did not disappoint us Rukia. You made me proud." I smiled as I was taken away thankfully from my pain._

_**1 and a half weeks later**_

_**I awoke in darkness.**_

"_**Wake up." A rough female voice growled deeply.**_

"_**Whose there!" I screamed out into the darkness**_

"_**Wake up!" The voice growled louder.**_

"_**Not until you show yourself!"I said my voice quavering in fear.**_

"_**You pathetic little human!Wake up!" The voice yelled angrily.**_

"_**Show yourself!" I yelled back now shivering.**_

_**A loud bark sounded as a beautiful,terrifying white fox face with huge violet eyes popped up from the darkness towering over me. She bared her fangs at me.**_

"_**How dare you disrespect me!" She growled angrily,her hot breath blowing my hair back.**_

_**I bowed my head down to scared to stare in her eyes and asked lowly "Who are you? And where am I?"**_

_**The female fox laughed. "Hahaha! That's how you talk to the Ruler,Queen of all demons!"**_

"_**What!" I screamed as I looked back up at her. She growled and I lowered my head again. "It will all be revealed in do time little one." She said kindly. I stood up straight and smiled at her. "But for now you need to leave!" I screamed as she opened her mouth wide and swallowed me whole.**_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I awoke. I looked around frenziedly to see I was in my tent. I took in a deep breath. "Just a dream." Just as I said that my flapped opened and an orange blur tackled me. "RUKIA!" "Ichigo!Don't tackle a 6 year old like that! You could have crushed me to death!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his strong hold. I heard sniffling and sobbing and then I felt the tears. "Ichigo." I said slowly and lowly as my arms wrapped around him tightly."Don't ever...ever do that to me again Rukia. I...I don't know if I will make it if I lose you." He said as he cried in the crook of my neck. _

"_Oh strawberry." I said as I stroked his hair._

"_Kyoraku-Sensei said to.." Toshiro stopped as he looked at me and Ichigo. Me and Ichigo quickly parted with blushes as Toshiro finished with his eyes closed in a cold voice " Kyoraku-Sensei said to pack up and get ready." He closed the flap quietly. I smacked my head "UHHH! I did it again. He is in one of his moods."_

_Ichigo wiped his eyes off and looked at me with a smile as he said "Let's pack." I smiled back and started to pack my things._

_**1 hour later**_

_I was all packed and ready and so was my team. I tried to get Toshiro's attention but he gave me the cold shoulder,which sent a stab in my hurt that hurt more and more each time._

"_Let's go!" Kyoraku-Sensei yelled as he and Ichigo walked forward I grabbed Toshiro's blue kimono and pulled him towards me._

"_What do you want?" He said in his cold manner and his expression said that he didn't care. I felt tears come to my eyes and I let him go._

"_Nothing." I said as I started to walk to catch up with Ichigo and Sensei. I felt Toshiro grab me by my purple kimono sleeve and pull me towards him. _

I blushed. "And?...What happened next Rukia." The Hokage said on the edge of his seat. I shook my head my whole face turning red as I said "It's private."

"Rukia come on tell us it can't be that bad." Ibuki said looking at me with the same curiosity as the Hokage.

I nodded my blush still in place.

"_Let me go Toshi" I was cut off by his warm lips on mine. My eyes widened and I just stood there,not knowing what to do. He then broke away his lips from my and put his head to my forehead caressing my cheek with his hand._

"_Rukia...I...I...IOLIVEYOU." I stared at him as he blushed beet red. I knew what he was trying to say but it was just to funny and sweet I giggled,something I never ever do,at him. When his face fell in despair and pain I quickly brought his face down to mine and kissed his warm lips,a feeling I was begging to love. He kissed me back right away. When I broke away I grabbed his hand and interlaced his fingers with mine._

_I smiled as I blushed and said "Toshiro...I olive you too." He gave me a smile that made the sun look dull. The smile he only gave me. He squeezed my hand as we ran both ran, blushing with stupid big goofy smiles on our faces to catch up with our team._

_**End Flashback**_

Silence. The Hokage and Ibuki stared at me with huge eyes. "You were in love..." I nodded my head. "But you were both only six and he 8!" The Hokage yelled. "Yes but...it is just a feeling...when you meet the person you love with all your heart you will understand I told them both with a big smile and a blush at the thought of Toshiro.

They both looked at each other and shook their heads. They immediately got back to business. "So you did speak with...the 10 tailed goddess?" Ibuki asked seriously. "Yes,but at the time I did not know." He nodded writing it down on his notebook.

"What happened to that Kempachi Zaraki?" The Hokage asked curiously. "Well...I'm not really sure. He travels around the world to find stronger opponents and fight them till one of them dies...I have a feeling in a few years that he will come looking for me,since I was the first person to ever pierce his skin and slice him,and since I am the youngest person in history to ever open my shikai at the age of six."I said shaking my head at the thought of my second Sensei.

They nodded and Ibuki wrote that down.

"Now Rukia were done with year one. Let's go to year 2." The Hokage said looking at me,waiting for me to continue.

My face screwed up in anger. The only memory I have when I was seven were horrible. "That's when I met...Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Orochimaru." I spat.

**Xxx**

**Cliffy! Hahaha! I have never done a cliffhanger but...it feels great to use my first one! Tell me if you like it in a ****REVIEW!**** Oh and sorry for not updating in awhile! I have all honors classes soo... lot's of homework and projects.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach or Naruto!**


End file.
